


Fight to Survive

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert tries to save Aaron from the burning blaze at the pub.<br/>But will he get him out alive? Will they both make it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm making my way to the pub after the argument me and Aaron have just had. He stormed off after yet another disagreement about my wife. It was pointless and pathetic. I hate Arguing with him. I do enjoy the make up though. I just wish things were simpler, At times i wish this whole thing never started. Everything between us is a mess and although i know i'm not good enough for him and he deserves better i cant let him go. No matter how messed up or wrong this situation is i still love him. I know he wants more from me now though to commit to him and a part of me really wants to, But i need more time.

As i turn the corner i see everyone from the village in a panic and shouting. I walk further down the road and i can see exactly what the panic is all about. The pub is on fire and in seconds i'm running towards the explosion when i see Chrissie staring up at the burning building i sigh in relief that shes safe and i frantically search around for Aaron but hes no where to be seen. I see Chas in a state on the floor and i run over and ask her where he is but as i see the despair on her face i get my answer before she even responds. She's screaming at the top of her lungs and Paddy is holding her back. He's in there. And that though makes my heart drop. 

Looking up at the pub it's now engulfed in flames and the fear inside me is reaching an all time high. I'm panicking I can't stand here and watch the love of my life die in front of my eyes. There's screaming from everyone around me and the smoke is making it hard to breathe. Everyone is rushing around and I wanna help but I'm in a daze this can't be happening this is not real I'm in a terrible nightmare and I'll wake up in a minute. I pinch myself to make sure I'm living in the moment and in a instant I feel tears streaming down my face at the realization. Chrissie's clinging onto me but as I try to escape her grip only tightens. I call him in a panic and In praying to an invisible god that he will answer and that he's not sprawled out across the floor injured or worse. It just rings and rings until I hear his voice mail message and I can't let that be the last time I ever hear his voice. I can't take the heartbreak that's tearing me apart, I feel sick to my stomach I need to do something so I make a run for it and throw my coat over my head to try and protect myself from the burning flames, I hear Chrissie sobbing and screaming my name but I can't go back I can only go forward and into the burning building there is no way I'm coming out of here without Aaron. If I die saving him I'll die a happy man. I'd rather die than live without him. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that and he's not badly hurt. But if I can't save him I don't wanna be here without him.

As I reach the door of the pub I look inside and see an image I know will never escape my memory, there's glasses shattered on the floor and there's no signs of a bar anymore it's just thick black smoke and dangerous orange flames everywhere I turn. The alcohol is fueling the blaze and making it ten times worse. There's no way I'm coming out of here in one piece if at all. I've never been in such a dangerous situation I know I can't control this like I do everything else. I pull my coat closer to my face and further up my body and take a deep breathe but all I'm inhaling is smoke and it's already having an effect on me. I stumble towards the back room pushing tables and chairs out of my way as I go. I feel fearless my adrenaline has kicked in and although I'm growing weaker by the second my only goal is to get Aaron out of this pub and to safety for once I don't care about myself as long as he's safe that's all I care about.

Why does Aaron have to be here? He shouldn't be here this is my fault if we never argued and fell out about something so pointless he'd be safe and sound unraveling underneath me. We'd be together. I come out of my thoughts and try to reach the stairs it's like an obstacle course scattered wood and burning furniture everywhere. I'm shouting his name over and over but I'm getting no response. All I can hear is the burning sound of numerous materials going up in flames around me. I'm petrified of losing him. As I take the stairs one by one I start to feel lightheaded. I can't give up though I will never give up when it comes to Aaron. I'll risk my life for him like I'm doing now. And I'd do it time and time again.

I try again to shout his name I've got my arm over my face and as the smoke is becoming unbearable. My legs are becoming wobbly and now I feel close to passing out. I finally reach the top of the stairs and Aaron’s bedroom door. I'm scared to go in. I push the door with my shoulder and I get no luck. I try again this time with more force. Flames are now getting closer to me and as I look down the staircase I see nothing other than an out of control blaze. There's no way I can go back down there now. I kick the door repeatedly and it finally gives way, leaving me in shock and devastation at what lies before me.

Aaron's lifeless body is lying on the floor by his bedroom window. I scream as I rush over to him. I feel terrified at the prospect of losing him. I reach him and instantly check for a pulse and I again panic when I can't detect one. I stroke his face and pull him closer to me I can't lose him I just can't. I speak to him through uncontrollable sobs.

“Aaron please don't do this. Don't leave me you can't leave me. I need to get you out. You and me are gonna be together properly so you need to hang in there. Don't give up on me Aaron I can't do this without you.”

I'm shaking and now coughing I need to get him out of here and fast. I can see his chest rising and falling slowly so i know hes still breathing. But i still cant find a pulse. It must be too weak, I try to pick him up as gently as possible and his body feels warm to the touch. I wish i could see those beautiful blue eyes staring at me i'd do anything right now to see them. I cradle him in my arms and put my coat over his body to try and lessen the impact the fire will have on him. I know i'm gonna get burnt so i just have to make a run for it and get out of here with minimal damage. I just want to get Aaron out alive. As i make my way to the top of the landing the fear i'm feeling while looking down the stairs is unreal. This place is barely recognizable anymore and whoever did this deserves locking up for life. I cover Aaron's head with my arm and make my way as fast as i can through the flames and down the stairs. 

Fire is touching me and i can feel the heat burning on my skin. I cant feel the pain though. I run down the stairs not stopping for anything. And as i finally reach the bottom covered in dust and soot, And completely exhausted i battle the remaining flames in my way and reach for the back door but its locked and i haven't got the fight left in me to try and kick it in. We've got no other option then to go back the way i came. I tighten my grip on Aaron and walk towards the ruins of the bar, But as i'm walking i'm struggling. I've been burnt and inhaled too much smoke. I can hardly breathe now and i feel like i'm dying. I feel weak and drained. I'm swaying on my feet and i don't know how iv'e still got hold of Aaron. My vision is blurring and i can't stay on my feet any longer. 

I collapse to the floor taking Aaron with me. I'm in and out of consciousness and all i can see is Aaron's emotionless face. This is how i die, My life ends the way my mothers did all those years ago. My life ends with Aaron lying on top of me. I wrap my arms around him and tell him i love him. That I've always loved him. I just wish he could hear me. I try to lean up and kiss the top of his head and then my eyes flutter closed in defeat and tiredness. cuddling Aaron as the flames overtake the whole room and i once again lose consciousness.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm awoken by a coughing fit taking over my body. I look around and I see no signs of a fire anymore just a load of mess and dirt. Aaron’s still lying on top of me and I check to see if he's still breathing. I need to wake him up. I still feel weak and intoxicated by fumes but I muster every last ounce of strength and willpower I have in me and try to sit up. I grab hold of the nearest object to me and pull myself up gently rolling Aaron off me and onto the ground. I'm confused as to why the fire is out and we’re both still here, but as I look around the room a bit more I suddenly realize why. Half of the ceiling has collapsed and the creaking noises it's making tell me we’re now in even deeper danger.

I look back to Aaron and panic even more. They must know we’re in here by now. They must of seen us when the fire was being put out. I'm not worried about that right now though I'm only worried for Aaron. I return to his side and begin shaking him erratically. I try lightly smacking his cheek but it's no point he's still unresponsive. I repeat my actions over and over again just to feel useful in this dreadful situation. I stand up and search around for my coat which had my phone in the pocket. I could call someone but I can't find it, it must have disappeared in the struggle to get Aaron down. The stairs.

I feel useless As much as I wanna do something there's nothing I can do. The creaking from the ceiling above us is getting louder and more frequent and debris is falling to the ground. I move Aaron as far away from the damage as I can I'm too weak to carry him now and as much as I hate the thought of dragging him I've got no choice. I take hold of his arms and slowly start to pull him towards the opposite end of the room and out of as much danger as possible. Minutes ago I was at deaths door. I was ready to die. And now I'm trying to survive hell. I still don't rate my chances greatly. But I'll struggle on as long as I can not for my sake but purely for Aaron's.

When I'm satisfied that Aaron is out of harms way I go in look for something to place under his head. I search the room and i cant find anything so i remove my jumper pulling it over my head so i'm just left with my shirt underneath. As i pull my shirt down and straighten up i hear a wheezing noise coming from Aaron's direction i spring into action and i'm surprised at how fast i get to him. His eyes are slightly open and his breathing has become rapid. I kneel down next to him and run my hand across his forehead. He looks terrible and there's no fight in his eyes. I'm terrified now that he's not gonna get out of here alive and the thought of me living my life without him is spinning around my head. I reach for his hand and rub circular motions across his palm. He tries to speak to me and i so badly wanna hear his voice.

"Rob..Robert what are you doing here? Where am I?" He sounds so weak and he looks so fragile i just wanna protect him. Put him in a bubble so nothing or no one can ever hurt him again. It took something like this to make me really realize how important he truly is to me. I feel guilty this is all my fault. He's here because of me. 

"Aaron don't talk ok. There was a fire but its out now and you're gonna be ok." I try my best to believe my words but its no use and its written all over my face. "Just try and stay calm yeah? I'm here Aaron and i'm not leaving you." 

"I cant keep my eyes open Robert. I'm so tired." I don't fully register his words i turn around and the ceiling looks like its just about to give way. "Aaron you need to listen to me, You cant close your eyes again. You need to stay awake. I need you to keep your eyes open." 

Things are just getting worse and worse. Aaron is in a really bad way and i need to get him help. He's closing his eyes again and i'm shouting at him to wake up i try to lift him so he can sit up straight. Maybe if i get him off the floor he can keep his eyes open. I pull his body against me and shakily stand. He's barely moving and i have to force him to put one foot in front of the other. I'm walking him around the room like an idiot but if its the only way to keep him alert i'll do it for as long as it takes. I've got my arm around his waist and he's head is leaning on my shoulder. I immediately stop when i see what is about to happen.

The ceiling is now collapsing and before I've even had the chance to move us both out the way it comes crashing down like a ton of bricks. I try my best to shield Aaron but he's fallen forward and out of my grip to the ground just as the remaining debris falls leaving a beam across his chest. I scream his name and tears form in my eyes. I've definitely lost him now. I lunge forward and desperately try to remove the heavy object from his body but its way to heavy for me even if i was in normal health there's no way i could lift that. I'm crying now as i again try to lift the beam. I grab for his hand and squeeze it as tightly as i can. I rest my head on his as my tears slowly fall onto his cheeks.

I sit there next to him for a few minutes with my head still against his until i hear a mumble escape his lips. "I'm no..not gonna make it Robert." I lift my head and look into his watery eyes. he looks in pain and i cant bear to watch it. "Aaron your gonna make it. You are, And we're gonna be together properly." I'm seconds away from breaking down but i cant let him see that. I wont let him see me fall apart not like this.

"You and me that's what i want Aaron. I want your grumpiness in the morning and you lying next to me as i fall asleep at night. I want all of it with you." He's nodding his head at me but he cant keep his eyes focused. "I want that too Robert and i.. " I look at him and tighten my hold on his hand telling him to carry on speaking. "Your're an idiot Robert Sugden." He's actually criticizing me at a time like this and in normal circumstances i'd find it frustrating but right now i'm just happy he's still conscious and talking. 

"It's been said Aaron mostly by you but still." I run my free hand through his hair and he sighs at me. "Just let me cl.. close my eyes for a few seconds Robert." As i touch his face i notice he's sweating and paleness has took over him. "No Aaron you cant close your eyes i'm not letting you go like this. So your gonna listen to me and keep those blue eyes of yours focused. I feel disorientated now and the room is spinning. I take deep breathes in and out but it only makes me worse. Why is Aaron under that beam and not me? God knows i deserve it everything I've done wrong in my life its only natural that my mistakes would catch up with me yet here i am looking at the most amazing guy I've ever layed eyes on trapped and slowly dying. I wanna switch places with him. I would in a heartbeat. Its not fair, He shouldn't be here. 

I've still got my hand in his hair and he's got a faint smile on his face. I smile back to try and reassure him and he's lightly squeezing my hand back before he speaks to me. "You've changed me Robert and i know we've had a lot of ups and downs but i wouldn't change these last few months for anything." He sounds like he's giving up, like this is it for him. "Aaron i don't wanna hear you say that. Please just hang in there help is on its way it wont be long now just keep looking at me." My voice cracks as i speak to him and i wanna scream. I wanna curse the universe for putting him in this shitty situation. I wanna hold him forever and never let go again. 

"I lo.. love you Robert Sugden. Remember that." I shout at him and lift his head so its leaning on my lap and tell him not to leave me here without him. That i cant be anything without him. But its not working and he's closed his eyes. And i cant let it be for the last time. I just cant. I'm screaming and crying into his hair telling him over and over that i love him. But its to late, I know it is. 

TBC???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos.  
> Drop by and say hi to me on Tumblr :) I'm under the same name.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours we've finally been rescued and i'm on my way to the hospital in the ambulance. I wanted to go with Aaron and I begged Chas to let me but she was having none of it telling me it was all my fault he was in this situation and that ill get whats coming to me. I couldn't really care less about her threats towards me right now, i don't care if she tells Chrissie in front of the whole village. I just need to see Aaron. When they pulled him out from under the wreckage he was barely breathing, its like it wasn't him. It was someone else s body lying there. I will never get over this day I know ill have nightmares about this and seeing Aaron in such a fragile way. I would do anything to make sure he’s ok the hell hes been through in his life already and he came out the other side stronger. I hope he hangs in there and shows me how stubborn he really is.

Chrissie insisted on coming with me to the hospital but i really don't want her here. i'm fine the only reason i'm going to the hospital in the first place is because of Aaron. The paramedics rushed him out of their so quick i didn't even get a chance to see his face. It's really serious and i'm so scared to walk into that hospital room and see him hooked up to all sorts of machines or worse. When we arrive i'm on a stretcher and they wont let me walk no matter how hard i protest. I feel like an idiot there's nothing seriously wrong with me, There just wasting their time. When i'm wheeled in with Chrissie right behind me that's when i finally see him. With Chas and Paddy rushing to get to him. i was not prepared for how bad he actually looks. I try to sit up and get off the stretcher but the doctors wont let me and Chrissie is pushing my shoulder back onto the bed. I'm completely shocked i knew he looked terrible when we were trapped in there but to see him like this now so small and still it breaks me in two. 

The doctors check me over and give me the all clear just telling me to rest and take it easy. All i have is smoke Inhalation and a minor burn on my arm. I got off easy. Its nothing compared to what Aaron is going through. He's in intensive care fighting for his life and i cant do anything to help him. I'm gonna find the person who did this and make them pay. I wont stop until i know who started the fire and endangered Aaron like that i don't care how long it takes me. As i get up and put my jumper on i smell for any signs of Aaron lingering on the fabric but all that's there is the smell of smoke. I sigh and run my hands through my hair just as Chrissie walks in. "Robert get back in bed you've just been in a serious accident you need you're rest." I know it was no accident. "I'm fine Chrissie do you know how Aaron is?" 

I'm praying he's out of the woods and in recovery but i know the chances of that are pretty low. "It's not looking good Robert. When i passed Chas in the corridor and asked she said there's a high chance he wont make it." I swallow hard and stumble backwards glad that the bed was in the way to support me. I feel like throwing up. I can feel a single tear running down my face and Chrissie is looking at me in disbelief. "I didn't know you were that close Robert." Is she serious how can she say that about him after everything he's been through tonight he's fighting to survive and here she is shrugging off the possibility that he might die. "You should go Chrissie, I don't want you here, i'm gonna stay and wait for news on Aaron." She looks shocked at what i just said to her. I don't care if shes angry or hurt i don't wanna see her face right now. "I'm not leaving here without you Robert, Don't be stupid." I look at her shaking my head. "JUST GET OUT CHRISSIE." She shrugs her shoulders and stares at me in shock before turning around and leaving the room.

I need to go find Chas and Paddy and see whats really happening, I know she wont tell me anything but if i have to drag it out of her i will. I understand her resentment towards me. I played with her sons emotions time and time again. I hurt him, lashed out at him, used him, but its not like that anymore she doesn't know what it likes when its just Aaron and me on our own, I've gotta make her understand. Paddy is easier to deal with i know he only wants whats best for Aaron. When i find them after searching up and down empty corridors they spot me and chas walks angrily in my direction. She looks exhausted. "Get out Robert now or I'll call security." She could call the police i'm still not moving from this spot till i know how he is. "Chas please i need to know how bad it is." 

"You don't get to be the hero on this one Robert. He's barely alive in there and its all your fault." Shes screaming and crying at me and repeatedly hitting my chest. "You couldn't stay away Robert could you." I let her take her anger out on me. shes right if i stayed away things would be different. We wouldn't be here waiting to find out if Aaron will make it. "I'm sorry Chas i wish it was me in there, You can hate me all you want but it will never be as much as i hate myself." I go to take a seat opposite Paddy and lower my stare to the ground. Not trusting myself enough to make eye contact with him without breaking down. She returns to sitting next to Paddy and grabs his hand as we all wait in silence, For any news on Aaron.

After nothing but evil glares and sighs directed at me the doctor finally appears with an update on Aaron's condition. I'm dreading what he has to say because it will make it all the more real. Everything from this moment on could change and i'm not prepared for it to happen. I take a deep breathe and try my best to ready myself to hear the worst. We all stand in unison as he tells us Aaron's fate.

When the doctor leaves i sit back down in a daze. staring into space and trying to take in what I've just heard. If I've heard it correctly. What the doctor said has stunned and shocked the hell out of me. I'm rocking back and forth on the chair, crying into my hands and i can hear Chas weeping opposite me. The next 24 hours are critical and his chances of survival are low. The doctor told us to prepare for the worst. I need to get out of here i need air. I feel like i'm suffocating. My head is pounding from all the crying iv'e done and the stench of hospital is just making it worse.

I get outside and round the corner then i immediately throw up. I'm crying in a rage and i'm angry. I try to compose myself but its no use i'm too tired and weak. my eyes feel heavy and i just wanna sleep and not wake up. I've got nothing left in me. Aaron's gonna leave me before i even had the chance to tell him how i properly feel. My last memory of him will be his fragile lifeless body. I'm never gonna see his eyes again or hear him talk and tell me he loves me. I'm never gonna get the chance to be with him. I hit the wall with my fists as i lash out aggressively not caring who sees me or what damage i'm doing. 

When I return to the hospital ward after having calmed down a little bit I see Chas and Paddy standing outside Aaron’s room looking through the window screaming and shouting. I rush over to them and I see why. Aaron is lying there with tubes coming out if his body and a handful of doctors standing around him. There performing C.P.R on him and its not working. Hes not responding and all I can hear is the flatline of the heart monitor. I turn around unable to look any longer pacing up and down and praying silently for a miricale. But all i wanna do is burst through those doors and tell them to save him. I hear Chas again scream out as i turn around the doctors have stopped what there doing. I take a step backwards and fall down the wall sobbing in pain. Shaking uncontrollabley. Paddy hits the wall and as i look at him i completely break down.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments :) you guys are amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

2 WEEKS LATER

 

I stand at the front of the pub and examine the disaster in all its glory. It's pitch black outside and i feel the cold seeping into my bones. My hands stuffed in my coat pocket to try and prevent the bitter air biting away at them. The pub is dark and dingy with nothing left but bad memories pouring from the place. Its not recognizable anymore and it's been empty for two weeks. If i'm quiet enough some days i can still hear the faint sounds of people screaming out in terror and panic. It grips my like a vice and i end up back in the same spot willing Aaron to wake up. I wanna go inside and see the damage for myself to remind myself of everything that was lost. Everything that night destroyed for so many people. I take a deep breathe and prepare myself for what i'm about to see. Without even forcing myself to move i somehow find myself standing outside the door and if its possible I've become even colder than i was before. 

Stepping inside the place where everything changed i feel a hint of panic rise from my stomach and my chest grows tight. Maybe this was a mistake maybe i'm not ready to face this on my own. I feel dizzy and my heart rate is fast increasing. I need air all of a sudden i need out. I cant breathe and its like i'm back there all over again. As i back up in a hurry to get out i stumble and fall over the remains of a table hitting my head on the edge as i fall to the floor. I feel blood trickle down my cheek as i lye their waiting for my head to stop spinning. I close my eyes for a minute to try and lessen the ever growing pain that i know will cause me the biggest headache in the morning. When i relax i fall into a dream like state. And i know its something i dread dreaming about but i cant help myself falling deeper into sleep. 

I'm back there again. Nothings changed and i'm sitting on the ground with him pleading and begging. He still wont wake up. The one difference is i'm not the same person i was two weeks ago. As shorter time as that was Nothing about me is the same. I've separated from Chrissie and living with my sister. The status i had has also vanished, i'm a shadow of my former self. But i created all that. I was the one that ended it with my wife with Aaron still in hospital. I happily lost everything i always thought i wanted. 

I wake up on the pub floor and look around for a second wondering what on earth i'm doing here. Till the latest pound hits my head and i raise my hand to touch the still fresh blood. I feel weak now and i'm definitely a little concussed. I cant keep my eyes open. As i again drift off i'm back in the hospital watching Aaron fight for his life. It's suddenly all to real and I've got tears streaming down my face. I don't wanna relive this day anymore its to painful. I know i'm not fully asleep. But now I just find myself thinking back to that day constantly. Its like i cant move on or i don't want to. I try to live day to day life and i hardly succeed at that. Too much has changed in such a small amount of time.

I get up off the floor and decide i really cant be here anymore. It's all to much for me and i need to clear my head. I stand up slowly my head still spinning and my vision a little blurry, but acceptable enough for me to find my way out of the pub and into the chill of the night air. I look up at the sky and it's the clearest night i've seen in weeks. It's deadly quiet, my footsteps creating the only noise for miles. I walk through the village and contemplate whether to go home. 

 

2 MONTHS LATER

I hear the wind whistle around the house as i lye awake in the darkness thoughts flying round my head and sleep unable to take over my body. It's been 2 months. 2 months of pain 2 months of heartbreak and loss. 2 months since that day. I lost everything and gained a whole lot of fear all that's left is the silence in my head and the shattered feelings that come with it. I feel broken and there's only one person who can always fix me .

I toss and turn for what feels like hours until my body finally gives up and takes on sleep. Half not wanting to close my eyes and half not wanting to open them in the morning and dread another day of the same. Everything that once meant something to me has changed. I've got nothing left but pain and memories the bad ones outweighing the good. I don't wanna remember that day I don't even mention it anymore. The thought alone forms a lump in my throat, I can't sit still I can't eat I barely function anymore. I just wanna be with Aaron without feeling this way.

I feel the heat and the fire burn through my cloths and attacking my body as i try to escape. I hear his crying and screaming, he's shouting my name in desperation and pleading for my help, but i cant get to him. I can never get to him in time. Aaron's eyes are open and he's staring at the ceiling not moving anymore. There's a light i can see and screaming i can hear from outside. I'm yelling out again and telling Aaron not to leave me alone. Not to leave me without him. But he's gone and no amount of shouting will bring him back to me. The fire blazes through the pub as i stand in the doorway watching the flames surround me. I'm at a dead end. I cant get out and it doesn't matter to me if i do anymore. I've lost the one thing that means the world to me and i wanna be with him. His eyes are still open and i need to close them if i do it'll be like he's just sleeping i'll see no pain or fear in his eyes. he shouldn't be that way those are not the eyes of my Aaron anymore. I try to get to him and say goodbye. I feel tears wet my cheeks as i lean down beside him touching his face and gently closing his beautiful blue eyes for the last time. As i do i'm screaming out. An emotional mess.

I see the hospital bed with him on being rushed in a room and he's hooked up to various machines trying to keep him alive. He's not here anymore and what there doing is not making any difference. They keep repeating over and over till finally they can do more. and decide to stop. I already know he's gone but that doesn't stop the pain or the anger boiling inside me. Chas has collapsed to the floor Paddy is crying And i'm staring in disbelief at having to live a life without Aaron by my side.

The sound of the heart monitor jolts me awake in a sweat and full of panic as I search the bed in darkness for confirmation that it was just a nightmare a hellish cruel nightmare. It's the 5th night in a row I've woken in a state. Unable to catch my breathe and calm myself down. I sit up in the pitch black and run my hands through my now drenched hair. Shaking my head to try and clear the remaining thoughts of my nightmare that now seems all to familiar.

I sigh to myself and turn the lamp on besides the bed. Repeating to myself it was just a bad dream. I look over and see an empty side of the bed. I stare and think for a minute if i'm really actually awake. Until Aaron appears in the doorway with a glass of water. And i find myself leaping towards him and embracing him in a hug. 

"What was that for Robert? I only went to get a drink."

I pull at his t-shirt and he falls onto the bed spilling the remaining water in his glass. "Nothing Aaron. I just sometimes cant believe my luck." 

"You're a muppet do you know that? 

He cuddles up to me as i wrap my arm around his back tracing patterns down his spine. It was just a dream a nightmare which haunts my sleep. He's here with me and he's fine. I watch over him and protect him constantly. I cant bear to go through that torture again. I'll make sure i do anything it takes to keep him safe. I may have the reoccurring nightmare and for seconds when i wake up believe its real. But then i see him every amazing part of him and i smile at how lucky i am. I came so close to losing everything i ever wanted and i almost did. Everyday since then i thank my lucky stars that Aaron Livesy is alive, well and he's all mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos :)   
> I really hoped you enjoyed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading :)


End file.
